


Kings' Battle

by Xeiana



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kings Battle Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ‘Kings’ battle for supremacy, while lowly humans wait and bid their time to strike. During the long battles, the King of Birds begins to notice a small bird who goes out of his way to protect others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings' Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an interesting setup due to the fact I will take requests on what to write next in story. It's pretty much non-linear with where I am headed. I have several things planned out, but there is so much more I can write about with interactions between all the characters. Gonna edit this to have it make more sense. Yes this is based off Ankh's story in the novel, yet I made a few tweaks which you will see soon. I always wondered how it would be if Eiji was a bird alongside Ankh, so that was pretty much where I started off. That and the blind girl, feels!

_“Once there was a blue jay who longed to help others… and the King of Birds who sought to rise above all who opposed him.”_

It was an era of war, and a time of chaos. The Kings, who once were content to stay within their domains and observe their kingdoms, became restless after hundreds of years. Seeking to expand their territory and overthrow one another, they began to fight, a war which began to rage for two hundred years. However, many had forgotten how the Kings came into existence all those ages ago…

The sky was painted with both blue and dark grey, a storm in the distance closing in from the ocean, Mezool’s territory. A lone figure in the form of a giant bird was perched on the top of his ‘nest’. It was the tallest rock outcropping that overlooked the forest, far from the mountains near the human village, yet offered the best view of every territory of the Kings’. Soft fabric, gifts from the humans lay curved into the nest in an array of dark and bright reds. Brilliant crimson eyes stared off into the distance, his multi-colored feathers rustling in the gentle breeze.

All was calm, as the storm would prevent another wave of attackers from crossing into his territory. For now, his birds would enjoy the quiet.

For now…

Movement caught the King’s eye and his gaze snapped over to another who swooped down and landed among his roost, beak snapping shut in greeting. It was a large Haast’s Eagle, one of his generals in the front line. It ruffled its feathers underneath the King’s hard stare.

“One of the messengers had returned from the human village. The human King wishes to speak with you.” The bird King snapped his beak shut several times in annoyance and glared in the direction of the storm. His wings snapped open, testing the wind before he launched himself in the air, a hawk’s cry piercing the heavens.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So why don’t you have a name?” The human girl stared up and off to the side of the figure’s face, tilting her head. Her eyes were milky white, yet she listened with eagerness. The figure standing before her bent down to her height, a bright smile yet sad smile, dark brown eyes staring up at her. He scratched his head, trying to explain it in simple terms, it wasn’t as if she knew he was technically a bird. Normally a human couldn’t tell the difference if they didn’t change in front of them. It did make it difficult to determine who was from an enemy army too, thus the rule of anyone in human form being attacked on sight in their territory if not around the village.

“Well, I have one, but it’s too difficult for you to pronounce.” The bird said, fingers messing with his colorful tunic shirt, always needing something to do with his fingers when sitting still. The girl frowned slightly before she perked back up, smiling mysteriously like she was about to tell a secret.

“Is that because you’re a bird?” The bird paused, owlishly staring at her. How did she?... She giggled, pointing to the sky behind him.

“There was no one there before, and then something small came from the sky. I wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but it grew a bit cold when you blocked out the sun. You became bigger.” She giggled, withdrawing her hand and clasping them behind her back. Making a small unhappy trill in the back of his throat, nearly unnoticeable, he glanced around.

“Oh… Try to keep it a secret. People think I’m just visiting from the village over the mountain there.” He’d have to make sure to check where he changes next time. It wasn’t like he could be mad at this adorable human, after all, he did like their strange customs, and how they talked. Especially their mouths, it was so strange to have these ‘teeth’ and ‘lips’. But then again, they got cold easily when the night settled in; it was strange to him because as a bird, he generated a lot of heat. It was looked down on those who were of the Kings’ people to change into a human form, unless one was a King themselves, yet he couldn’t help but want to learn about and walk among them. It helped keep his mind off the war raging on. Remembering the war, his lips settled into a thin line, another unhappy noise echoing in the back of his throat.

“I won’t tell, it’ll be our secret.” The girl paused, before her face lit up in excitement, “So Mr. Bird, what color are you?” He blinked in return, tilting his head to one side. Being called ‘mister bird’ was a bit strange. The only ones with titles similar to that were the highest ranked warriors, the generals, and the King himself.

“Blue.” He responded. Although he was a simple blue jay, one of the lowest species of birds in the Bird Kingdom, he was proud to be one. He loved chittering away with the other birds, yet he did yearn to fly as high in the sky as the birds of prey. How would it be to look down from so high and watch the world go by, to fly as fast as a peregrine falcon?

Sadly, it always was a small bird’s dream to fly like the bigger ones, something that he grew used to. But as he was now, he didn’t mind as much. Now he did play messenger for soldiers and their captains via short distances due to his small stature, yet… Sometimes he prided himself in mimicking the shriek of a hawk if he noticed one of his fellow avians in danger of being attacked from behind by one of the other races, especially the felines of Kazari. It always startled them into thinking that they were spotted, and thus alerted others to their presence. To be able to help his kind without being able to fight in the war, it made him warm inside. He was distracted from his memories by the girl laughing.

“I’ve always wanted to see the landscape with blue birds all around me. The other bird I met said he’s red. I think he got jealous when I said that blue was my favorite color, even if I’ve never seen what it looks like before.” Red bird? The avian frowned slightly. So he wasn’t the only bird she met? Curious, not that many birds ever wanted to talk to a human, especially if they were the larger variety like the hawks. Tanagers normally didn’t like to be seen, so possibly a cardinal then? He stayed quiet, seeing that the girl was mulling over something in her mind. Her words made him glance up at the sky. If she loved blue so much, she would not just like his avian form, but the color of the sky and the hue of the ocean. Sadness washed over him, knowing his species took their sight for granted. Was there nothing that could be done to give her sight?

“How about I give you a name?” Eyes widening in slight surprise, the bird lifted his head attentively. He wouldn’t mind being given a name, especially since he couldn’t use his original one while masquerading as a human. It was, however, a curious turn in the conversation.

“What would you call me?” Human names were always so strange sounding, yet that probably was due to his being another species entirely. However, it was intriguing, as the only ones who had been given names had been the Kings themselves, long ago by the Ancient Ones, the four alchemists who were the reason why they existed at all.

“Eiji. That was my brother’s name.” The newly dubbed Eiji rolled the name around on his tongue, repeating it several times clumsily before he said it right, earning another brilliant smile from the girl. She clapped her hands in joy as Eiji stared at her intently. Her smile. There was no word for it in the avian language, nor could birds technically smile. Their beaks allowed no such expressions, resorting to the tones in their calls to get their message across. He tried out the expression, this smile, to see if he could work these strange lips properly. If he wanted to blend in better with the humans, he needed to learn how to act like one.

Walking around with a straight face and unblinking eyes most of the time made him stand out too much.

Obviously the young girl couldn’t see him trying to mimic her smile, but she noted his silence. She began to look hesitant, as if he wanted another name, but Eiji quickly assured her that he liked it. Strange sounding, yes, but… It felt nice. Speaking of which… He never asked for her name in return.

“What is your na-” Eiji fell silent, his attempted smile falling from his lips as he stood up, spine straight and tense. The girl waved her hand in front of her, attempting to find him. When her fingers brushed against his shirt, she tightened her grip on the fabric. The bird didn’t respond to her, eyes staring at the alley’s entrance, watching as people walked by with no glance towards him. But he wasn’t seeing them, he was _feeling_ something else, something that he could recognize easily.

The overwhelming heat of power, enough to make a normal human, if they could sense it, fall to their knees. It could only be his King, the King of Birds. Although Eiji knew the village was within his territory, he had almost forgotten that he visited it now and then. His fingers danced in the air uncertainly, glancing back at the girl as she waited for his response. Technically he shouldn’t be here at all conversing with humans; his King tolerated them at times, but other than that ignored them.

“I have to go.” His voice was quiet, not wanting to drag attention to himself. He placed his hand on top of her and patted it as she reluctantly let go and stepped back.

“Will I meet you again?” The hope in her voice was almost heartbreaking. Eiji couldn’t help but relent as he promised they would. He admitted to himself that it was nice to have a friend, regardless of what species she was. The aura washed over him again and a shiver went down his neck, almost paralyzing him. Wherever the King was, he was nearby and heading that way. He could only hope he hadn’t been sensed as he changed shape and flew by the girl, beating his wings to go as fast as his small body could fly. Blue jays were not the fastest fliers after all. Darting through the alleyways, he took a detour in order to bypass the King, heading towards the forest.

Only a small distance away did a pair of eyes narrow at the presence of one of his own.


End file.
